Fun with John
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Will John finally caputre Kinley?


**This is a one shot with John Cena and Kinley**

I was in his locker room waiting on him to hurry it up and get of of the shower...I didn't want him to touch me while he was all sweaty ew. "John hurry up hon" I told him and just waited

"If you want me to hurry it up then come in here and help then or shush it I will take all the time I want" John retorted "but you wont you never do"

I had to do something about this and shut him up or I would keep hearing abut it all night long till he passes out...I just had to prove him wrong for once. I made sure the locker room door was locked and all and stripped and walked in to join him and placed my hands on his back and started to rub he had no clue it was me he started moaning as I working the tension out of his back from his match tonight..."Mhmm Maria that feels good" John stated I just giggled to myself

John didn't know me as the bold type, but I never turn down any type of dare he should know that by now...I just grabbed his ass and then smacked it and laughed as he said not so hard I don't need marks on my perfect ass you know.

"that ass of yours is nice not perfect get over youself mine is perfect" I told him and laughed even more John turned around to see me completely naked and just stared "You know its rude to stare like that John"

"You...ugh...I.."

"What can't find the right words John, you see this all the time hon...I have never seen John Cena at a loss for words I need to get dressed to tell Orton, he will love this..." I stated and turned around to leave the shower

"You aren't going anywhere and I will not have you telling Orton got it I will never live it down you can't tell him" John told me and pulled me to him and held me

"Now where is the fun in that?" I asked before his lips came down crashing on mine in heated kiss "Fine he wont find out"

"I knew you would see it my way babe" John told me then let his left hand wander down my body and to my inner most spot I gasped as he entered me with two fingers and started to play as I started to moan "Thats it baby"

I wrapped my hand around him and started to push and pull my way up down on his extremely hard manhood "John take me" I moaned

I felt my body being lifted and lowered onto John's manhood as he started to lift me in a not so gentle manner either I was loving this, "John..keep going faster"

John sped up his pace as I was starting to climax then he slowed down and looked at me and said "Not yet baby" and pulled out of my body I felt empty and moaned and whined I hated it when he wanted to play some he carried me to the table in the room and laid me down on it and then slid me towards him and slowly but powerfully slide himself back into my body and we both moaned at the contact and pleasure that was surging through our bodies. We both climaxed and were spent in each others arms.

Later that night John is sleeping as he is worn out from his match I am in my room talking with Randy and Teddy and Randy was dying from laughter on the whole shower scene he knows how bold I am I have surprised him many times, then again he is my best friend, my protector, my lover. "Hey Ted can I have a few minutes with Kinley before we leave for the bar?" Randy asked

"Sure see the two of you downstairs in the lobby" Teddy said and walked out

I just giggled because I knew what was coming as soon as the door shut Randy got up and made sure it was locked and held out his hand and once I took it he pulled me to him and our lips came together the kiss grew passionate and after the kiss broke "Baby why are you playing with John come stay with me baby and only me" Randy stated

"Playing with John is fun, you should know that baby...and I will come stay with you and only you" I said and smiled up at Randy and he claimed my lips again in a tender kiss "Baby we need to go we can have fun later"

"Okay sweetie...you, me , no clothes, and the bed, shower and maybe just maybe canvas hon" Randy stated and I giggled it was our thing

We are at the bar and John walks in to the club and heads our direction and I squeeze Randy's hand and he looked up in time to see John press a kiss to my forehead and then sit down beside me, Randy whispered in my ear if I wanted to have some fun with John tonight and I just giggled and nodded my head yes

"Hey Rand, Kinley and Ted whats up?" John asked "Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"Sorry John I knew you were tired and all you told me you wanted to crash then have a party later remember" Randy stated and John turned beat red and I was haivng a hard time not laughing I knew what Randy was doing. You could tell that John was confused to no end

"The party is between Kinley and I don't know where you fit into that mixture" John stated

" We have plans later?" I questioned

"Not yet but we can make some honey you just say the word" John told me

"Kinley you want to dance?" Randy asked and I just nodded my head

As Randy and I made our way to the dance floor a slow song came on and we wrapped our arms around each other and just swayed to the song and basically having to hold each other lowered his head to mine and claimed my lips with his ever soft ones and we stayed like that through the next few songs that were slow as well.

Back at the table

"Who does Orton think he is?" John was seething

"Orton why man I know you are having some fun with Kinley but still he is her best friend and I know those two are close and from the looks of it extremely close" Ted told him while trying not to laugh

"Dude I had he first"

"Looks like Orton has her now" Ted said


End file.
